Just a little help
by karrajoa
Summary: Hermione has some problems with snowboarding and a stranger offers to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little help

Chapter 1 – No thanks! Or maybe on second thought...

She was really irritated by now. How many times hadn't she fallen by now? Way too many in her opinion. She guessed she wouldn't ever be any good at this. Even with this thought she got up again, she wasn't one to give up on something easy.

She got up and slid about 20 feet down before *THUMP*

She gave an angry sight.

"Need some help?"

"Absolutely not. I'm quite capable of riding a snowboard without any help!" she told the guy having just stopped right in front of her just a moment ago. He wore a green jacket and a pair of black skiing pants.

She got up once again and continued downhill.

However, she didn't get far before she fell once again. This time it was humiliating, the guy, who had just offered her help was still watching her from where she had left him 30 feet away from where she lay now.

"Still don't want any help?"

"On second thought, I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought I would be. I guess I... could do with some help." It took a lot out of her to ask about help from some unknown person.

She looked up at the guy, and noted that he had a smug grin on his face, or at least in the part she could see. His eyes were covered by a pair of black skiing glasses and his hair covered by a helmet.

"I'm Hermione by the way."

"Ron."

&%&%&%

"I'm knackered!" Ron said after about three hours of snowboarding with Hermione. "C'mon, let's take a break."

Instead of going downhill, they took of their snowboards and Ron led Hermione to a small stone cabin, which served as a cafe. They left their snowboards outside, leaned against one of the walls.

They entered and Hermione sat down at a table and Ron came up to her a minute later, with a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. He handed one to Hermione and put his own down on the table as he sat down and started to unfasten his boots.

"I hate them," he explained; "Their a bit small."

Hermione answered with a nod, even thought here's were just the right size.

"Ron, please let me pay for the hot chocolates. It's the least I could do for all the help you've given me."

"I'm not going to let you do any such thing as pay. I was the one suggesting we take a break and go here, so I'm paying. And that's final."

Hermione wasn't usually one to give up easily, but she didn't feel like arguing with Ron after he had helped her out for so long.

Ron took of his black glasses to reveal a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Okay then Ron, if that's what you want."

Ron gave a satisfied smile. "Good."

Hermione followed his example and took of her own skiing glasses and two pools of chocolate were revealed. She also took of her helmet, even though she knew her usually frizzy hair would be even worse than it used to be.

"So Ron, why have you graced France with your presence?"

"Oh, it's supposed to be 'bonding with siblings' vacation, but when we got here all of us wandered off to do our own thing. My sister and her boyfriend aka my best friend is one example. They always run of to be somewhere alone. However, today we all agreed to go skiing together, but I lost the rest of the bunch after 10 minutes, and while I searched for them, I found you. You then? You sound just as British as me, if I may say so."

"I came here from Bulgaria, I was over there, visiting a friend of mine there, and then I came here to meet up with some school friends of mine and spend some time round here. I used to go to school not far from here, and before that I used to go here on vacation with my parents."

"So you went to school here, that's interesting." Ron had managed to empty his hot chocolate as they spoke.

"Say Hermione, if some random bloke, who just used half his day teaching you how to snowboard properly, asked you out for dinner, what would the young gal's answer be?"

"Well, that depends... Is this hypothetical guy of yours cute?" She gave him a teasingly smile.

"He's cute and bloody handsome I tell you," Ron gave her a small wink.

"I guess I could think about it, if he promised to stop swear that is," she said, even though Ron didn't know if she was teasing him or if she was serious now.

"Looks like Ickleronniekins got himself a girlfriend," someone said in a singsong voice.

"Bugger of Fred!" Ron turned around to find all of his siblings and Harry, minus Bill who had stayed home with his wife Fleur, standing not far away from his and Hermione's table.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me you are a Weasley?"

Ron blushed while Charlie said;

"That's our cue to leave."

With the help of Harry, Charlie managed to usher all of the Weasley's outside.

"Uhm, sorry I guess, but h... how have you heard of us before?" 'Oh Merlin, she has to be a...'

"I'm a witch," she whispered, almost like she was afraid there were a muggle family with Weasley's too.

"Wait a minute! You're Hermione Granger! Viktor Krum's girlfriend!" "I'm certainly not his girlfriend, we're just friends!"

"Oh, so he doesn't want anything else from you then a shag then."

*SMACK*

Hermione had hit him with full force.

Ron held his hand over the red handprint that was now on his left cheek.

After some time in silence he pressed out; "I guess I deserved that..."

Hermione gave a nod.

"I'm sorry Hermione... I just... I hate that git, okay? He stole my date to the Yule ball my fourth year at Hogwarts. I even didn't really like her, but I asked her first! And she said yes, but two days later she told me she couldn't go with me, because Krum had asked her and she said yes to him too, and she much rather go with a international quidditch star. And... I just simply hate that git!"

Hermione gave him a small kiss on the red handprint. "I'm really sorry about your date Ron, but who knows; maybe you wouldn't be here for me to have dinner with if you had a date to the Yule ball."

"So, you still want to have dinner?" Ron looked really surprised and happy too.

Hermione bit her lower lip and gave a nod.

"How 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She gave him what he right then decided was the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

"I could come pick you up at, say seven?" "That would be great. I'm staying at this B&B my friend's running. I'll just write down the address for you."

She picked up a pen from the pocket in her jacket and wrote down her address on a napkin. "Here you go."

She handed it to Ron and he put it in his pocket to keep it safe.

"Hey Ron! We have to go now to catch our bus." It was Percy who called at him from the door.

"Well, I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave her a peek on the cheek and left her blushing.

"Bye Ron."

**A/N: Oh Merlin, that turned out to be a really long chapter... More than twice of what I usually write... But it's nice to be back. Just been so much happening in my life, but I'll try and do my best to get back to writing. R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little help

Chapter 2 – Date night

The next night Ron was making himself ready for his date with Hermione. He was just out from the shower.

He put on a blue shirt that had once belonged to either Percy or Charlie, he wasn't sure. The shirt was a blue colour that matched his eyes, it was a little tight, but Ron knew it showed off his fit arms and chest. He also put on a black pair of pants and black sneakers.

As he tied the laces, the door to his hotel room opened and Harry walked inside.

"Ready for your big date?" Harry asked him with a grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ron answered him, a bit nervous.

"So then dear friend of mine, what's so special about this girl?" Harry sat down on Ron's twin bed and lay down, facing the roof. "You probably won't believe me, but this is The Hermione Granger, she's said to be the cleverest witch of our age." "So what has changed? You've never been really interested in really smart girls. She can't be that smart though, she said yes to a date with you..." A pillow hit Harry in the head.

"Hey! No need to attack me," Harry told him playfully. "Oh, and do I need to remind you, no shagging tonight."

The famous Weasley blush crept up Ron's neck and face.

It was a sore topic. He had almost lost his virginity to the slag, Lavender Brown, but his roommate Seamus had walked in on them before they had gotten rid of any clothes and he had been furious. No wonder, since Lavender had slept with him only a week before, and Seamus had thought it was something more between them.

After that, Ron had stayed away from most girls. Only dating a couple girls since they finished at Hogwarts.

"Mate, I don't think Hermione's one to jump into bed after first date. She just seem like the type with more class then that."

Ron took a look at his watch. "I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Ron took off and aparated to the B&B Hermione was staying at.

&%&%&%

She, Hermione Granger had done something she had never thought she would do.

She had problems with what to wear. Usually she would know exactly what to wear, but not this time.

So she had thrown out all the clothes she had brought with her out from the dresser. It was spread over her bed and some even on the floor.

Hermione took a look at her watch, figuring she didn't have too much time before Ron came to pick her up.

In the end she settled with a grey skirt, not so unlike what she knew was the Hogwarts uniform skirt, a white shirt and a black vest. She looked nice and it showed of her female forms and long legs in a decent way. She somehow managed to look gorgeus with her hair flowing down her back with some makeup, but yet look pretty casual.

To finish she put on a pair of circle shaped earrings and a necklace in the same style her parents had gotten her a couple of years ago for Christmas.

As she put on her knee-high black boots, which didn't have any heels on, there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her purse and wand from the nightstand before she opened the door and looked into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

&%&%&%

"Here, let me." Ron pulled out the chair for Hermione.

They had found a small restaurant that was cosy and didn't look like it would make Ron's wallet burn either. It was a French restaurant, its specialities were snails. When Ron had hear that, he began to re-think this. However, Hermione's friend had recommended the place, saying they had great food and it was a good place to not be interrupted by anyone. In Ron's mind 'anyone' was the rest of his siblings. But luckily, this place was good hidden in a side street, not really noticeable from the main street where most of the other stores and restaurants were.

Ron sat down opposite her. They had decided to walk there, since the B&B Hermione stayed at was close to the centre of the town. While they walked they had talked about their jobs, or rather Hermione's job and Ron's plan about going into auror training if he didn't get any offers about quidditch soon.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Ron tried to start a conversation again, not really comfortable with silence. Having grown up in a large family, only Percy being quiet, he was more comfortable with noise then with silence, it was just something about it that made him nervous. It made him feel like he was all alone, even though he knew he wasn't.

"I read through Hogwarts: A History. Even though I've never even been to Hogwarts, it's always been a favourite of mine." "Oh, yes... That book about Hogwarts... Never read it myself though."

"Oh... Well... I guess not everyone likes to read, even if it's a really good book..."

Ron shifted nervously in his seat. 'Good thing to tell a bookworm you don't like to read during first date... Well, I had a good time while it lasted at least...'

**A/N: I thought I'd give you a new chapter to this story now, seen as I'm busy this weekend. Now a days, I use any time I get to write, seen as I'm busy most of the times. But writing is like relaxing for me, it's my hobby and I enjoy doing it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review! **


End file.
